


Game Night with Burning Rescue

by CosmicChill



Series: Promare: After Story [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Burning Rescue Lio Fotia, Comedy, Crack, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lio swears a bit, Mario Party, One Shot, Party Games, Post-Canon, Post-Movie, he's just really angry, might make more oneshots within this continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicChill/pseuds/CosmicChill
Summary: For tonight's game night, Galo, Lio, Aina, and Lucia play Mario Party. As it turns out, Lio is a sore loser.
Series: Promare: After Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Game Night with Burning Rescue

In the Burning Rescue building, Galo, Lio, and Lucia sit on the couch in the building's game room, waiting. Lucia plays games on her phone, while Galo and Lio sit in silence.

"I still have zero clues why I'm even bothering with this." Lio murmured to Galo as he slumped down on the couch.

"Because it's fun! Aina sets up this game night every Tuesday for us to chill and have fun." Galo answered Lio. "Besides, we need a little break from repairing Promepolis from you know what."

Suddenly, Aina came into the room with a copy of Mario Party 8 for Wii. "Ok guys, I found the game. We can finally play!" She said as she walked towards the game room TV to hook up the Wii.

"It's about time!" Lucia put away her phone and prepared herself for some Mario Party fun.

After Aina prepared the Wii and put the Mario Party disc in the system, she gave out Wiimotes to Galo, Lio, Lucia, and herself. Aina opened up the Wii menu and clicked on the Mario Party 8 disc channel. She made room for herself on the couch and waited for the game to load.

"Uh, Aina. Why are we even using a Wii right now? Don't we have a Switch?" Lio questioned.

"Yeah, we do. But it's technically Lucia's Switch and not ours. She refuses to let anyone use it." Aina responded.

"It's _my_ Switch that _I_ bought with my own money. No one touches it but me." Lucia added in a smug tone. 

The game started up and Aina directed the game to its main mode, Party Mode ofc, and chose a 20-turn 4-player game. Then came the character selection screen. Galo chose Mario, Lio chose Boo, Aina chose Peach, and Lucia chose Toadette. Aina picked the board, Koopa's Tycoon Town, and the game officially started. 

"Let the games begin!" Galo cheered with his usual enthusiasm. 

"Jeez, calm down, It's only Mario Party." Lio retorted. 

10 coins are given to everyone at the start. Then, the game ordered everyone to roll the dice to see who goes first. The person who rolls the highest number is first to play. Galo rolled an 8, Aina rolled a 4, Lucia rolled a 5, and Lio rolled a 3. 

"Alright, I'm first!" Galo roared as he played his turn. He rolls a 5 and moves up 5 spaces while receiving bonus coins for landing on a blue spot. Then Lucia rolled a 7 and Aina rolled a 6. Next was Lio's turn, who sadly, rolled a 2 and landed in a red space, losing some of his coins given to him at the start. 

Lio sighed and gripped his controller tightly. "You've got to be kidding with this." 

"C'mon Lio, we're only one round in. There's still time to turn things around." Aina exclaimed. 

"I guess you're right. After all, this game shouldn't be that hard." 

* * *

**_5 Turns Later_ **

"Fuck this game." Lio threw up his controller and was about to storm out of the room until Galo blocked the door. 

"Lio wait, there's still a chance you can win this game," Galo claimed, trying to convince him not to leave out of the room. 

"Sure. With zero coins and zero stars. There isn't a chance in Hell." Lio said, trying to move Galo out the way. 

"Look, I know things might look bad right now, but there's no need to get upset." 

"Said the person who threw a hissy-fit over someone eating their ice cream." 

"I left it in the freezer for me and me only, but that's not the point now." Galo turns to lock the door. "You're not leaving this room until this game is finished." 

"Fine." Lio sat back down, picked up his remote and reluctantly rejoined the game. 

* * *

_**6 Turns Later** _

Galo was in first, Aina was second, Lucia's third, and Lio was unfortunately last. After Lio's turn, a minigame was about to start. In this minigame, they had to balance your remote as their characters balanced on a tightrope to the finish. 

"Ready...go!" The game announcer cheered as the characters walked on the tightrope. Everyone held their Wii remotes vertically, trying to balance. And with literally seconds in the game, Lio's Boo falls from the tightrope, landing him in last. 

"My controller's broken." Lio fumed, dropping the Wiimote on the floor. 

"That old excuse?" Lucia quipped. 

"How else would I be constantly fucking losing?! I swear to God I was balancing the damn thing!" Lio cried out. 

"There's nothing wrong with your remote, man. Now just sit down and keep playing. You could still at least get 3rd place or something." Lucia told Lio. 

Lio was very hesitant to keep playing, but the chance that he still has an opportunity to win the game was enticing. Lio picked up the remote again and got back to it. 

"I'm going to win. I will." Lio whispered to himself. 

* * *

_**9 Turns Later** _

The final turn. Aina's first, Galo's second, Lucia's third, and Lio's last. Lio was a ticking timebomb at this point. Another loss would make him flat-out combust. Thus began the last minigame. This time, it was a luck-based game. In this game, they take turns cutting one of the ten wires. Some random wires are will launch whoever cuts them off the platform. The last player remaining wins.

The game begins...and Lio is marked first. He sees all the wires on the screen. One could launch him and the other could be safe. Lio's hand started to shake, he grasped the controller as the timer ticked. Galo and the others watched as Lio was about to make his move. Before the timer reached zero, Lio cut the second-to-last wire. 

For a few seconds, silence. They all watched the screen to see whether Lio managed to win. And that moment, Lio had a glimmer of hope within his eyes. Could this be it? The moment when Lio shines? The time when Lio finally won one of these damn minigames? Why, it just might be...

Until Boo was launched off the platform and into the sky. Lio sat in total silence, cold and emotionless, processing his loss. The Wii remote slides from his hands and onto the ground. Galo, Aina, and Lucia stared at him. 

"...Lio." Galo chimed in. 

Lio turned himself towards Galo, still emotionless. 

"Calm down, It's only Mario Party," Galo remarked. 

Lio slowly grabbed his remote and gripped it tightly. And suddenly with full force, chucked it so hard that it managed to make a dent in the door. The rest stare in awe at Lio's force. Lio gets up and walks to the door. 

"I'll be in my room," Lio said before kicking down the door and marching away. 

"Man, Lio does not take losing very well," said Aina. 

"Still better than the time the entire team played Monopoly with Galo throwing the board out the window.," Lucia added. 

"Oh, I deserved to win then and you all knew it." Galo bragged. 

Aina and Lucia sighed, knowing that two of the best employees at the Burning Rescue are a couple of sore losers. 


End file.
